Cutie Mark Mystery Solvers
Summary Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Winona form a mystery group called the Cutie Mark Mystery Solvers and investigate a ghost when they are called in to solve a mystery in a haunted theater in Adventure Bay with a trouble making ghost being on the loose and they won't except the Mystery Patrol's help in catching him so they think they'll be the ones on their way to catch him Transcript (Title card has Apple Bloom, Winona and the Theater Ghost who has the smile face only evilly with red glowing eyes and a swirl on it's chin) Apple Bloom:Cutie Mark Mystery Solvers. (We open on night at a theater in Adventure Bay) Member 1:All right! Let's start with a little song from one of our fans, so.....How about you, sir? Mn:Who, me? Member 1:Yes,you sir. Man:Do the *Save The Day* song. Member 1:You got it. (To band) Hit it guys! (They sing until The Theater Ghost appears in a cloud of smoke) Theater Ghost:(Singing voice)Welcome to your doom my dear victims, this is the only last show you will ever see again, And I am the Theater Ghost. The Ghost who that haunts this theater. Leave now or never leave my friends.(Stops singing) Booooooo. Leave this place! (To Band),And as for you! You have broken the law of this theater, as of my law states that no one and I mean Nooooooo one is to play in this theater!(Laughs evilly) (Lights go out they all scream scene changer is Cutie Mark Crusaders badge, in Canterlot City at the clubhouse the head quarters of the Cutie Mark Mystery Solvers inside they are dressed like the Scooby-Doo gang with Apple Bloom as Fred, Diamond Tiara as Daphne, Silver Spoon as Velma, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as Shaggy (They are both dressed up in green t shirts and brown pants and black shoes) and Winona as Scooby) (Inside Silver Spoon is pasting back and forth waiting for the phone to ring, or someone to come it, or letters in the mail about somebody needing their help solving a mystery, Diamond Tiara is fileing her nails, Apple Bloom is reading the paper looking for a mystery, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Winona are eating a pizza) Sweetie Belle:This is great, no mysteries all week, and only pizza to calm us down. Scootaloo:You said it, Sweetie Belle. (Winona barkes) Apple bloom:(OS)Hey listen ta this,(Reads)Theater Ghost strikes again. (Silver Spoon takes it) Sliver Spoon:And it says about The Adventure Bay Theater. (Scootaloo takes it) Scootaloo:That's right a ghost. (Throws it Apple Bloom catches it) Apple Bloom:(Reads)A ghost haunts the Adventure Bay Theater in town, night time, day time, visiting artists have encountered this ghost flying around the stage and off stage, any who dares to preform disappears never to be seen again. Silver Spoon:Finally, a mystery. Apple Bloom:To the Cutie Mark Machine. (They run to van Scene changer is PAW Patrol logo the Cutie Mark Crusaders are on their way to catch him) Apple Bloom:As the PJ Masks would say "PJ Masks were on our way into the night to save the day". Silver Spoon:According to the map we'll be there soon like a hour. Winona:I can't wait to get some food. Sweetie Belle:We just ate a whole pizza Winona. (They make it) Apple Bloom:Alright y'all let's split up and look for clues.